Miracles Never Cease
by ALR-SFM-2013
Summary: A trainer meets and falls for the jerk or so she thought. CenaOC with appearances by Randy Orton, Edge, and Batista


* * *

When I first met him, I thought he was a jerk with a very bad attitude, but as it happens fate has a way of sneaking up and messing with your head. Never in a million years did I think I would ever be working with HIM, but like I said, its that whole fate thing kickin my ass. Let me introduce myself, my name is Amber, I am 24 years old and have been working for World Wrestling Entertainment also known as WWE for 2 years as a medical trainer for the superstars. That means when any of them get hurt, I am the first person they see. If the injury is more than I can fix on site, off to the ER they go. Along with my 2 best friends Shasta, and Jess, we have seen everything from broken bones, to serious injuries that have needed advanced medical treatment. After Raw went off the air one Monday night, Shasta, Jess and myself were packing our supplies and tidying up the room when in walks none other than Dave Batista, John Cena, and Randy Orton. John had a rather large cut on his forehead that definately needed stitches, and he was being a pain in the ass. Finally I'd had enough of his crap and said, "Would you shut the hell up and stop the whinning, you're worse than some of the Divas." He shut up and looked at me like I had 6 heads and said, "You do realize who you are talking to right?" I said "Yeah, a jackass who is getting blood all over my clean counters. Now do you want that taken care of, or are you wanting to sit there and bleed to death?" He shut up and Randy who up until now hadn't spoken said, "Please fix him up." With John and Randy on their way, Dave walked up to me and said "Hey Amber, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I said "Sure why not?" On the way out, we ran into Jess and her boyfriend Adam Copeland, better known as Edge. Now it is beyond me as to why she would ever date that jerk, but she seems happy, so anyways, when she sees Dave with me, she gives me this weird look. I just looked at her and said "I'll explain later." Dave and I went to a nice restaurant and had dinner, and found out more about each other. Dave accompanied me back to our hotel, walked me to my door, kissed me on the cheek and told me that he had a wonderful time and that he hoped that we could get together again soon. Now up until that night, I have hardly spoken to Dave so when he kissed me, it left me wondering what his motives were.

_I'd find about those motives sooner rather than later. The next day, at the house show in Cincinnati, I was helping Shasta tape up Jeff Hardy's knee. He had a match with John scheduled for 15 minutes later. Jeff had always been someone I could talk to and we were very close, we even dated once. When I found out that Shasta had been given a job with WWE, I immediately talked to Jeff about it considering that he was her idol. I told him about how much she cared about him, and we decided then and there that if he liked her when he met her that we would break up. When she finally came on the road with us, they both fell head over heels fast. When we were finished with his knee, he told me that he was going to send John to us with more injuries. I just said "Yeah" rather sarcastically, " just what I want, John Cena to screw up my night." When Jeff left, in walks Stacy Keibler, and tells me that Mr. McMahon would like to speak to me in his office. I looked at Shasta and said "Great what did I do now?", so off to Mr. McMahons office I go... When I get there, he tells me that he is putting ME a medical trainer, in a televised storyline with John Cena and Dave Batista. "Oh yeah" I said. He asked me why I said that. I said, " Just what I want, to be stuck with 2 egomanicas. He said " Amber you know your like a daughter to me, and I wont' let anything happen to you. I said, "WELL, WHY ME?" He said, "None of the other Divas will work with these two, plus I heard you put Cena in his place last night." I said, "How did you hear about that?" He said, "Orton has a big mouth." I said, " so that is the idiot i have to thank for getting me into this predicament." He said, "yeah." I said, " I'll be sure to say thanks as soon as were finished here."_

_When I left Mr McMahons office, I went straight to Randy's lockerroom. I knocked, he said "come in". I walked in, looked at him, and said "What the hell were you thinking telling Vince about me shutting Cena up last night?" He said, "Actually it was Cena's idea for me to go to Vince!" I said "Why would he want me to work with him and Batista in a storyline?" Randy said, "Little Girl, have you ever tought that maybe he wants to spend time with you?" I looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "Are you out of your freakin mind?" "John Cena can't want to spend time with me. Im no where near Cena's type. Maybe he should be looking at Stacy, or even Mickie James, but not me." Randy said, "You never know when a good thing is staring you in the face. Just give Cena a chance and see what happens." Rolling my eyes I said "OK Randy, I will but I've never had more than a few words with Cena and the few times I did, he was such a jerk." He said, " Unbeknownst to you and quite a few others, John is actually very self conscious, and he really worries about what you think about him. He is afraid that you won't like him." I said, "So he gets an attitude with me when he has to see the trainer." He said, "He doesn't know how to act around you, so he acts like a jerk." I said, "Well please tell Mr. Cena to be himself, if he can do that, we will get along just fine. As for Dave, I'm not sure why he took me out to dinner the other night?" Randy said, " Wait a minute, you went to dinner with Batista?" I said, "Yeah why?" He said, "because Batista knows that John's interested in you, I'm definately going to have to tell John about this." I said, "Great now I'm stuck between two men which seem to like me! Randy what do I do?" He said, "Honey I don't know!" I said, "I'll talk to you later." I went back to the trainers room and found Jess and Shasta talking to Adam and Jeff. Little did I know that I was about to be shocked. About ten minutes after I got to the trainers room, Stacy came in and told me that Vince wanted to talk to me. I thought, "Great twice in 2 days. What does he want now?" _

_In Vince's office, John Cena is waiting for me. When I walk in I see John sitting there, and said "you wanted to see me Vince?" Vince says "Instead of working with both John and Batista, you will be working with John only." I said "Why the sudden change?" John said, "It's my idea." I said "OK its not like I have a choice in the matter anyways." When I left Vinces office, John followed, and said, "Why do you hate me so much?" I said, "John I don't hate you, I just wish that you would be yourself around me, not your character. If you can do that then I'll be just fine in this storyline." John said " Thanks for explaining it, plus I spoke with Randy, and he told me what you said, and it really bothered me that you had dinner with Batista! He doesn't deserve you." I said "Why does my eating with Batista bother you? I didn't even know at the time that you were interested in me, besides you were always being a jerk." John said "I'm sorry i was always a jerk, you didn't deserve that. It was rude of me. Can you forgive me?" I said "Yeah John, Your forgiven."_

_Later that night, Jeff had his match with John. Twenty five minutes later, sure enough in walks a bloodied John into the already full medical room. Seems Jeff got angry in the match and hit John with the title, getting himself disqualified of course. When I finally got to where I could check on John, I said, "What happened Big Man?" He said, "That punk ass Jeff Hardy decided to use a chair to finish me off." I said, "Isn't that wonderful?" He said, "Yeah and it hurts like a bitch. When does your storyline start?" I said "Monday Night, they had to hurry and get a replacement for me, not that I'm replaceable, but you know what I mean?" He said, "I can't wait for this storyline to start!" I said, "Oh really, and why is that?" He said, "Hello, have you looked in the mirror lately, You're Beautiful." I blushed and said "Thank you. That means alot to me." All the time we had been talking a couple had been watching. They were extactic that John had finally gotten over himself and talked to me. When I finally had Mr. Cena on his way, they walked up to me and said "Hey Amber." I turned around and saw none other than my good friend Maria Kanellis and her boyfriend Phil (CM Punk). Punk looked at me and said, "bought time Cena started talking to you, you're all he talks about." Maria said, "I've never seen him look so happy." I said, " I've never seen you two look so happy. Congratulations on the engagement, I'm very happy for the both of you." She said," I'm happy for John. He deserves to be happy, and you make him happy." I decided rigth then that I was gonna give John Cena a chance no matter what other people thought or tried to tell me about him. He had been nothing but sweet to me. I looked at Shasta and Jess, and said "I have to go find my man." They both smiled, and said, "Go find him." On my way to find John, I ran into Batista. We chatted a few minutes and he asked me to dinner again. I said, "Only if I can bring a couple of friends." He said," That would be great, and meet me at the hotel restaurant at 9 pm." I said, "See ya then." I found John in the cafeteria. I said,"Excuse me Mr. Cena, can I have a word with you?" He said,"What did I do this time?' I said, "Everything." He said "Great you'll never speak to me again!" I said," John, listen to me ok." He said, "OK." I said, "Before you came in my life it was empty, you make me smile, you make my days worth living, and for that I love you." He said, "What?" I said, " I love you, and always will. I was just to afraid to admit that I was attracted to you." He walked up to me and those big strong arms of his around me and just held me for a few minutes. Then said "Guess what?" I said "What?" He said, "I love you too, and like you I was to afraid to admit it, but now that I finally told you, I'm happier than I have ever been!" _

_With that being said, he finally kissed me, and it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek either, it was a passionate, weakening of the knees, stealing of breath kind of kiss. When I could finally catch my breath, he looked at me and said "You're stuck with me now!" I said, " I can't imagine anywhere else I would rather be stuck. I love you Mr. Cena. He said, " I love you Mrs. Cena, or at least it will be when we make this official. _

_Finally all was right with the world...For now._

_18 Months Later..._

_I sit here in the little church where in 2 weeks John and I will be gtting married just thinking. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see the love of my life. "Hey baby, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the day with Randy and Ashley." " This is the first day I have had off for 2 weeks, I don't want to spend it watching my best friend and his wife make out. They need to just get a room." he said. Randy had shocked us all when he finally popped the question to his girlfriend of 2 years, Ashley Massaro. In 6 short weeks they had the wedding of their dreams. It made John sick to watch them make you all the time, but what he didn't realizeis he's just as bad as Mr. Orton about keeping his hands to himself. I looked at him and said "Can you believe that in 2 weeks we will be married. I will officially be Mrs. John Cena." He said, "God baby I can't wait. You're everything I've been looking for. My life with you in it is complete." He looked at me and say the tears and said "Baby I didnt' mean to upset you." I said, "I'm not upset baby, I'm the happiest girl in the world. I finally found the love of my life." By this time he also had tears in his eyes. We just sat there holding each other, glad that fate had intervened all those months ago._

_2 weeks later..._

_Today I will be standing before God, friends and family pledging my life to John. Am I ready for this? Of Course I am. I love John with all my heart. So as I get ready for my wedding, I am flooded with memories from the past year and a half. I realize that all my dreams have came true. Finally it's time for me to commit my life to someone else. With my uncle walking me down the aisle I look at John, my eyes filled with tears of love for him, I say " I love you baby." Finally the preacher announces us husband and wife. I am now Mrs. John Cena. I have waited my whole life for this day, and how and forever I will be with the man I love._

_Miracles Never Cease..._


End file.
